


Strangers on a Train

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Cute Kids, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey needs to have a talk about personal boundaries with Yev.





	

“Can I have some?” Yevgeny stuck his little hand out to the man sitting down near him on the train. His other hand was held by his dad standing next to him.

Ian looked up from his open pack of gum and into the eyes of a young boy with dark hair and light blue eyes. It wasn’t a stretch that the man beside him was his father. He was a bit taken aback but smiled anyway. He was torn.

“Yev, leave him alone. Don’t ask people for their shit,” the man said, moving the boy away a little. “Sorry.”

Now he was really taken aback. He’d seen shitty parents, considering where he grew up and including his own home, but this guy hadn’t cursed in malice. He watched the man ruffle the boy’s hair gently with tattooed fingers. They looked just alike.

“It’s no problem, I mean…I am a stranger, so I guess that’s a problem, not that I was trying to do anything,” Ian started then got nervous when the other man turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “I just mean I don’t mind…sharing. If that’s alright with you.”

The other man looked at him another moment, then out the train window and back at him. The boy looked up at his dad and tugged his hand a little. The man seemed like he was torn too.

Ian put a hand over his chest and the other up. “New pack, nothing funny, promise. Scout’s honor.” He had to keep from smiling at the boy who was obviously a little amused by him.

The guy looked like he wanted to laugh too, but he swallowed and nodded curtly. “Ask nicely,” he finally said to his son.

The boy stepped forward a little, suddenly shy as if he hadn’t been so bold moments before. It was cute. Ian waited, hands fiddling with the pack when he noticed the stern look from the other man. There was no doubt he wouldn’t drop him like a fly if he thought his kid was in danger. That was cute too. And fucking hot.

“Can I please have some gum please?” Yev asked, relaxing with the confidence of having his dad behind him.

Ian grinned, nodding, “Sure,” he handed over a piece, “It’s orange, like my hair. Although it probably tastes a lot better.” He blushed. Why the hell did he keep running his mouth?

Yev opened it and stuffed it in his mouth, eyes lighting up at the burst of fruity flavor sure to last only until the next top. But he seemed happy to even have it, like all kids did. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ian looked up at the man and could see a proud smile in his eyes, and maybe a twitch of his lips. He mostly looked happy his son was happy. He patted his shoulder and took his hand again as the train went over some rough track into a tunnel. They were heading back to the south side, if the increase in graffiti was any indication.

“A boy scout, huh?” The other man said after a while.

Ian hadn’t been expecting it, although he couldn’t deny checking the other man out through the reflection of the darkened windows. He ducked his head and laughed a little. “ROTC, actually.”

“So you lied?” the man’s eyebrows knitted together.

Ian’s went up, eyes wide. “Uh, no no, I–”

The man started to laugh, “Chill out. Just fucking with you.”

Ian exhaled, feeling stupid. He shook his head and scoffed at himself.

“You south side too?”

Ian nodded.

“Mickey,” he held out a hand, which Ian had to make himself let go of. “This is Yevgeny.”

Yevgeny waved, chewing away on his gum like a 50s greaser.

Ian waved back, imitating his aggressive chewing. “Ian.”

Mickey nodded, “Thanks for inadvertently ruining something in my house when this ends up everywhere.”

Ian hadn’t thought of that, although now he was imagining this guy’s house. He didn’t realize he was absently blowing a bubble until the other man popped it, making it go all over his face. He quickly used his tongue to gather it back into his mouth, not missing the way the other man’s eyes followed. Ian held out another piece of gum, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey took it, unwrapping it and putting it into his mouth slowly. He chewed and licked his lips. “Mm.”

A smile spread across Ian’s face, as the train came to their stop.


End file.
